Tracked vehicle
Don DIY * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYLazxjcFLk DIY tracks Blueprints are available here: http://youshouldbuildit.blogspot.com/p/blueprints.html. This is a slide show of my homemade mattracks made for my trike to haul firewood and timber out of the forest during the winter. Video shows a standard 25mm, 3mm pipe milled down to 2mm for fitting a bearing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb0_dhGiKVk First video in the homemade ATV tracks build series. This time I'm welding together the sprockets and turning bearing brackets and rear axle wideners in the lathe. See DIY sawmill. On ebay "personal tracked vehicle" plans. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYLazxjcFLk http://youshouldbuildit.blogspot.nl/p/blueprints.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJXprgSDJ6Y blueprints RC model plans(tanks) https://www.rctankwarfare.co.uk/forums/viewtopic.php?f=150&t=13714 from RcHobby#Forums * http://www.scaledtanks.com/news.php linked from Tankman101 youtube videos. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX4m9BL-0hI Tamiya truck trailer rear end. vertical suspension that can be raised or lowered. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-41yxvyRXFk Custom R/C Ripsaw Tank Build Ep.1 https://www.facebook.com/epicbuildnz. standard 428 o ring mx bike chain and sprockets with 15mm x 5mm sections of bar welded to the chains. I would recommend using non o-ring chains if you were going to replicate this as the rubber o-rings didn't really like the heat of the welding!﻿ aming I think what John was asking, how is the drive going to be split, if it is only a single engine with no transmission then its the same as having a locked diff in a car and won't turn. He could possibly mount another two small centrifugal clutches on the rear sprocket with mountain bike disk brakes attached to each. That would give him some slip in the final drive line and independent brake control of each track. Good work EpicBuild. ﻿ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_S1TlKuiz0 rc tracked robot , http://www.crashman.estranky.cz/clanky/modely_-roboti/pasovy-model.html build log * https://www.open-electronics.org/here-comes-the-open-source-snow-plow-robot/, snowplow youtube open source snow plow. The result is a miniature version of a true snowplow, caterpillar tracks, with blade and light projector mounted on top to light the way in the dark; everything is controlled by a remote control from the PlayStation 2. Let us see how our caterpillar robot is assembled, starting from the mechanics and then describing the electronics and firmware that is necessary. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npNRbQCCKgo Snow plow robot RC tracked vehicle ripsaw tank . Robot rubber tracks from robotshop.com tank tracks * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3u9fvZ07YE , vid12 RC dozer build. This is a few still shots of the RC dozer that I built. I hope to give you an ideal with your build. All made from simple hand tools. * JRP RC - Stainless/Bruder Dozer Build Part 2 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yew66nOjJeQ rc Ripsaw final test phase 5 ducks Garage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9at2aWAwZs making idlers and sprockets. Cuts a precision circle out of 2cm steel over six hours with setup. Sprocket used for tank tracks. = steel tracks = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JfcQxwWHJY How to build steel tracks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xICesaqfiIo 2/5 tiger tank tracks (25mm square tube) Tankman101 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_2gYZAa10g badger mk1 tracks , make steel wheels with flat bar 150mm hose clamp tack weld by tankman101. Combine this idea with Thai ground robot. Drill 10mm spaced holes around flat bar that has been wrapped over 5mm steel disk. Wrap solid cut piece of scrap tire around this flat bar and countersink holes for M6 bolts. evatech http://www.evatech.net/PRODUCTS.php?SELECTION=TREX TREX stands for Terrestrial Robotic Explorer. It uses Evatech's patented and proprietary propulsion technology. TREX is strong, fast, and reliable. Simplicity, combined with strength and intelligence are the key genes for a prevailing species and TREX has inherited them. It did not happen overnight; TREX is the result of 8 years of intellectual evolution and countless hours of experimentation. http://evatech.net/PATENTS.php Defendant John Wesley Wright and his officers, employees, agents, attorneys and all persons in active concert or participation with them who receive actual notice of the judgment in this case by personal service or otherwise, are PERMANENTLY ENJOINED AND RESTRAINED, during the remaining enforceable life of U.S Patents Numbers 7,318493 and 7,677,344 owned by Plaintiff Evatech, Inc. from practicing without a license (and from causing, hereafter, any other entity to practice without a license) the method of using Plaintiff Evatech, Inc.'s system or any colorable variation thereof that infringes on the above patents. The court retains jurisdiction to enforce the terms of the Judgment and this injunction. In South Africa we use HackPatents#Circumventing_patents_in_South-Africa. (hopefully enough litigants reads this so they won't bother trying to enforce patents in SA) Wheelchair mobility http://www.medibog.hu/hernyotalp/her/her2.htm , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMeVu4EO6YU Links * RoboLawnMower * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfErX-aYqOo homemade tank update 15 videos. * http://www.mitosal.com/ * http://www.dtvtank.com/product/dtv-shredder/ ptv (personal tracked vehicle) * https://grabcad.com/library/my-chain-1 * https://grabcad.com/library/crawler-track-system-02 * ebay RC shock absorbers Category:Machine design Category:Robotics Category:Robotics wheels Category:Grabcad.com Category:Robotics robotshop.com